


A Private Lesson

by Lastkingofwonderland



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bedroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, adults having sex with a teen, sex with SO's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastkingofwonderland/pseuds/Lastkingofwonderland
Summary: When Mal is summoned to the king and queen's private chambers, she thinks she's in some sort of trouble. It turns out that they just want to make sure she's ready for when she and Ben take things to the next level
Relationships: Belle/Beast, Ben/Mal (mentioned), Mal/Beast, Mal/Belle, Mal/Belle/Beast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Private Lesson

Mal wasn’t sure what to make of receiving a formal summons from the former king and queen of Auradon, especially when they were asking her to join them in their private chambers, but her curiosity prevented her from even considering not agreeing to meet them. So she made her way to the chamber at the appointed time, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before knocking on the door.

“Come in,” came a voice from inside. Mal squared her shoulders and pushed the door open, finding the king and queen waiting for her with thin smiles on their faces. She studied them for a moment, then closed the door behind her.

“Hello Mal,” the queen said. “We’re glad you could join us today.”

“Did I really have a choice?” Mal asked, causing the queen to let out a giggle that felt more than a little forced.

“No, I suppose you didn’t,” she said. “But we’re glad you’re here nonetheless.” She gestured to a small bench at the foot of the bed. “Please have a seat.”

Mal did as she was told, glancing between the pair of them as she did so. “So...what is this about?” she asked after a moment. Their invitation had been vague about the purpose of this talk and she was tired of letting her imagination run wild about what she’d done to warrant this sort of private visit.

“Well, we know that you and Ben are very close,” the king said, sitting down next to her. “That you’ve been dating for quite some time and, as I’m sure you’re aware, rumors are beginning to circulate that the two of you will be married one day.”

“And you’re here to ask me to back off because you don’t want your son to marry a villain?” Mal asked, feeling naturally incensed. “I thought we were past this kind of thing.”

“No, sweetheart,” the queen said, taking a seat on Mal’s left. “That’s not it at all. We will be the first to admit that we weren’t as...welcoming of you and your friends as we could have been, but you are very much a part of this kingdom now.”

“Exactly,” the king agreed, placing a hand on Mal’s shoulder. “Ben loves you and we love our son, so please put your mind at ease about that.”

Mal nodded slowly. “Alright, well if it’s not about that, why did you ask me to come here today?”

The king and queen glanced at each other, exchanging a smirk before continuing. “As we said,” the queen said, placing a hand on Mal’s knee, “we noticed that you and Ben are quite close and…well, my husband and I both remember what it’s like to be young and in love. And that...there are things that happen between boys and girls your age…” She trailed off, sliding her hand up Mal’s leg, resting it midway up her thigh. “Things that are often best kept...discreet.” 

Mal frowned, feeling her heart begin to race. “Do...do you mean...sex?” she asked, unable to bring her voice above a whisper.

The king let out a laugh. “I told you she was a smart one,” he said, placing a hand opposite his wife’s on Mal’s other leg and moving a little closer. “That is exactly what we’re talking about.”

Mal glanced between them. “We...we haven’t done that yet,” she said. “So...if that’s what you’re worried about, you can put your minds at ease.”

This time it was the queen’s turn to laugh. “Well, that was one of our questions, but it’s not the reason we asked you here today,” she said. “You see...we want to make sure that you know what you’re doing, for when you and Ben finally do decide to...well, you know.” 

Mal looked between the king and queen, still confused about what they wanted her to do or say. They were looking at her in anticipation and slowly began sliding their hands further up her legs as they looked her over with small smiles. She took a shaky breath as a unique combination of excitement and nervousness washed over her. “Are...are you saying...you want me to have sex...with you?” she asked, looking between the pair of them.

“What we want,” the king said in a low voice, “is to make sure that you can meet our son’s needs.” His hand reached her crotch and he began gently rubbing her. “And that you can live up to our...expectations.” 

A smile crept over Mal’s face as the king rubbed her pussy. “Well...Ben means a lot to me,” she said, placing a hand over his crotch, a fresh thrill rolling through her as she realized he was already getting hard. “I only want to make him happy...and if you can help me do that…” She looked between the king and queen. “I can’t wait to begin.”

“We hoped you’d say that,” the queen said as her husband removed his hand. “First, stand up and get undressed.”

Mal did as instructed, standing and removing her clothes. She tried not to do so too quickly as she didn’t want to appear too eager. Once she was down to her underwear, the queen instructed her to stop.

“Now get on your knees.”

Mal grinned and dropped to her knees. The king sat up and passionately kissed his wife as he began undoing his belt, whipping out his partially erect cock a moment later and offering it to the girl, who reached up and began slowly stroking it, picking up speed a little as his cock became more erect. Once it was completely hard, Mal opened her mouth and slipped it over the head of his cock.

“Ooh, she’s eager,” the queen said with a small smirk. “Perhaps this isn’t her first time doing this.”

“Is that true?” the king asked, looking down at the girl. “Have you sucked cock before?”

Mal pulled his cock out of her mouth and looked at the couple with a sheepish green. “I have,” she admitted. “I’ve sucked Ben’s a couple times. But we haven’t gone any further than that.”

“Then there is still plenty to teach you,” the queen said. “In the meantime, get back to what you were doing. Show us what you and our son get up to.”

Mal gave a quick nod and began sucking the king’s cock again, stroking it as she began taking more and more of his member into her mouth. As she worked, she reached down, slipping a hand down her panties and beginning to rub her own pussy, letting out a moan.

“Oh, she is quite good at this,” the king said with a sigh. “Our son has taught her well.”

“I can see that,” the queen said. She sat back on the bench, pulling up her dress and spreading her legs. Mal was thrilled to see that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, and even more so as the queen began rubbing her own pussy. “Keep going, dear,” she said as she noticed Mal watching her. “Keep your mind on the task at hand.”

Mal returned her focus to the king as she was instructed, increasing her speed a little. “That’s it,” the king said, placing a hand on her head and forcing his cock a bit deeper in her mouth. “Keep going.” Those were the last words spoken for several minutes as everyone settled into a rhythm. Mal had the king’s cock in her mouth except for the brief moments when she needed a breath and the queen was taking in the scene before them, masturbating as she watched.

After a few minutes, the queen sat up, instructing Mal to stand and remove her underwear. As the girl did so, the king and queen did the same. Mal was then instructed to sit on the edge of the bed. “Tell me,” the queen said as she sat next to her, “Does my son take care of your needs like you take care of his?”

Mal frowned. “What do you mean?”

“So that’s a no,” the king said. “I suppose we’ll have to talk to Ben about that.”

“That we will,” the queen said with a small sigh. “In the meantime, dear, why don’t you take care of her?”

“With pleasure,” he said with a smile. He knelt down and gently spread Mal’s legs, kissing the inside of her thighs, then gently began licking at the young girl’s pussy. 

Mal let out a surprised gasp, gripping the sheets. “Oh...my…” she moaned, her voice shaky with pleasure. She lay back on the bed, her eyes closing as her entire body shook with pleasure. She opened them again as she felt someone’s hands on her breasts. Looking down, she saw the queen gently playing with them, a smile on her face. Without saying anything, she leaned down and began sucking on her nipples.. 

“This...this feels...amazing…” Mal moaned, running a hand through her hair.

Spurred on by her moans, the king began licking faster, bringing the girl to a climax. Mal screamed as the orgasm rocked her body, collapsing on the bed once it subsided. The king stood and crawled up onto the bed, joining his wife in playing with the girl’s breasts. 

After a moment, the queen sat up and instructed Mal to move out of the way. She had the king lay down and, after taking a moment to suck on his cock to make sure it was properly hard, she turned to Mal. “Now, I’m going to show you the proper way to ride a cock,” she said with a smirk. She then straddled her husband, reaching down and holding his cock steady as it slid into her. She let out a moan, then lifted herself up so that it was halfway out of her, then went back down. She kept up this pattern, the king putting his hands on her hips to guide her, then reaching up to fondle her breasts.

“Mal, sweetheart,” the queen said after a moment. “Why don’t you get over my husband’s face and let him have another go at that pussy of yours?”

Mal didn’t hesitate, quickly kneeling with a leg on either side of the king’s head. He instantly rose to meet her, working on her as masterfully as he had before. Mal let out a moan, putting a hand on the king’s bare chest to keep her from falling forward. The queen leaned in with a smile and kissed her, a gesture that Mal enthusiastically returned. 

“Now it’s your turn,” the queen said after a moment, dismounting her husband. She gestured for Mal to take her place and the girl did so, slowly lowering herself down onto the king’s cock. Mal let out a moan as he entered her, taking most of him into her. She then did as the queen had, raising herself up and lowering herself back down at a steady pace.

“That’s it,” the queen said with an encouraging smile. “Now go a little faster.”

Mal did as she was told, increasing her pace with a moan. “Oh god...that’s so good....” She kept going, riding the king faster.

“That’s it dear,” the queen cried, her own pleasure coming through in her voice. “Lick me out! Oh god, I think I’m about to come!”

The queen’s moans of pleasure blended with Mal’s as she also climaxed atop the king. Then the queen moved off of her husband and gestured for Mal to do the same. “Lay back, dear,” she instructed. “It’s time for him to do the work.”

“That’s right,” the king said as he got to his knees, stroking his cock. “Are you ready?” he asked Mal. The girl nodded enthusiastically and spread her legs. “Fuck me, your highness!” she cried.

The king smiled and guided his cock into her, gently pushing it in as far as he could, then pulling it out a bit and then pushing into her with more intensity. He slowly began to increase his pace, fucking Mal while his wife looked on.

“Oh god!” Mal cried as he began going faster. “Yes! Fuck me!”

“You heard the minx!” the queen said. “Fuck her!”

“As my queen commands,” the king said with a smirk, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back into Mal as hard as he could. He kept up this intensity as Mal continued to cry with pleasure. “Yes! Yes! YES!” she shouted as her third orgasm, the most powerful one yet, coursed through her.

The king didn’t slow down after that, but continued at the same pace. After several minutes, he looked to the queen. “I think I’m about to cum,” he said. “Where should I do it?”

“Pull out and cover her body with it!” the queen instructed. The king nodded, sliding out of Mal. The queen instructed her to sit up and he masturbated for only a moment before the first burst of cum came flying out, landing on Mal’s chest. He fired his sperm all over Mal, who looked up at him with a smile. When he was finished, he sat back on the bed, breathing heavily. The queen, meanwhile, moved around Mal and started licking her husband’s seed off of her, taking her time around the girl’s breasts. When she was finished, she swallowed it and then gave Mal a kiss before moving to lay next to her husband.

“So…” Mal said after a moment, looking between the two of them with a small smile. “Have I lived up to your expectations?”

“For now,” the queen said with a small nod. “But we’ll want to make sure you’re not slacking off, so naturally we’ll want to have another session.”

“And when will that be?” Mal asked, hoping she didn’t sound too eager.

The queen smirked. “When you get our next summons,” she said with a sly grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, so please be kind.


End file.
